Kudos
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Wooseok bereaksi saat Jinhyuk memujinya dan itu membuat Wooseok bingung. [ Produce X 101 . UP10TION ] [ Kim Wooseok x Lee Jinhyuk . Wei x Wooshin . WeiShin . BL . DLDR! ]


_a smut fiction by Tuna_

_M | boyxboy_

_Jinhyuk x Wooseok | Weishin_

_Romance | Drama_

_p.s.: Long time no see! Enjoy!_

* * *

Wooseok mengetik nomor pendaftaran universitasnya dengan perlahan. Jantungnya rasanya seperti akan meledak karena ia terlalu gugup. Jemarinya bergetar dan lehernya pun keringat dingin. Kacamatanya pun berkali-kali melorot. Ia takut harus tertolak setelah mencurahkan seluruh masa mudanya untuk belajar demi masuk ke universitas ini.

_Klik!_

_Loading..._

_Congratulations! You are accepted as a student at X University for the academic year of 2019/2020._

Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar sembilan jam per hari selama sekolah demi masuk ke universitas dan jurusan yang ia senangi. Ia pun segera berlari ke dapur dan memeluk ibunya yang sedang memasak dari dalam.

"Ma, aku diterima. Aku sekarang sudah jadi mahasiswa!" Kaki Wooseok bergerak tak tenang sembari memeluk ibunya. Ia terlampau senang. Ibunya pun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali berwajah datar.

"Kalau kau punya energi sebanyak itu untuk terlalu senang, lebih baik kau menggunakannya untuk belajar. Kau pikir jadi mahasiswa mudah? Sana belajar. Mama akan memanggilmu kalau makanannya sudah siap." Mendengar itu, Wooseok mengendurkan pelukannya. Kakinya pun menjadi diam dan raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Mama... Tidak mau memujiku? Mama senang, 'kan, anaknya diterima di universitas ternama?" Wooseok menatap punggung ibunya sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Itu sudah jadi tugasmu untuk belajar dan diterima di universitas terbaik. Mama hanya bisa cari uang untuk mendukung pendidikanmu." Ibunya bahkan tak membalikkan badan ketika menjawab Wooseok.

Setelah beberapa saat mematung di dapur, Wooseok dengan berat hati pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia marah, tapi tidak tahu mengapa harus marah. Ia sedih, tapi tidak tahu mengapa harus sedih. Harusnya ia senang karena sudah masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan. Harapan untuk dipuji benar-benar merusak _mood_nya. Wooseok kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Jinhyuk?"

"_Oh, hai. Aku sedang mengerjakan _paper_. Ada apa Wooseok?"_

"Um... Terima kasih telah membimbingku belajar. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu, _bro._"

"_Oh, iya. Hari ini pengumumannya, 'kan? Bagaimana? Apakah diterima?"_

"Iya, diterima." Wooseok mengucapkannya dengan begitu muram. Sehingga Jinhyuk jadi bingung. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Berbicara tentang Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk adalah teman kakak Wooseok. Jinhyuk sudah tahun kedua berkuliah di universitas yang menerima Wooseok meskipun keduanya seumuran. Bisa dibilang jenius, atau mungkin cuma beruntung? Kakak Wooseok mengenalkannya pada Wooseok dan Jinhyuk bersedia untuk membimbingnya belajar.

"_Hei, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau diterima? Lalu mengapa kau sangat sedih?"_

"Harapanku sendiri merusak _mood_ku. Sekarang pun aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa walau sudah diterima di universitas."

Wooseok telah belajar seumur hidupnya. Minimal belajar sembilan jam per hari di hari biasa dan tidak tidur selama ujian. Baiklah, ia memang tidak sepintar Jinhyuk, tapi ia tetap berusaha. Waktu ayahnya meninggal pun ia masih harus belajar karena besoknya ia harus ikut olimpiade. Yang ia butuhkan hanya sebuah _reward _kecil untuk usaha kerasnya. Ia ingin dipuji.

Hanya dipuji.

"_Wah... _You're doing really great, buddy! I'm so proud of you!_ Besok akan kubelikan pizza, tapi kau harus datang ke rumahku, oke?"_

Wooseok terdiam sejenak. Apa yang ia dengar itu tidak salah? Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Sebelum menjawab Jinhyuk yang sudah berkata 'halo? halo?', Wooseok menarik napasnya sebentar.

"_Can you say that again?"_

"_Apa? Oh, jadi kau tidak dengar. Anak didikku sekarang jadi sangat pintar. Aku bangga sekali padamu. Aku akan membelikan pizza untukmu, tapi besok kau harus ke rumahku." _Jinhyuk berkata dengan enteng meskipun lawan bicaranya kini bernapas dengan tidak tenang.

"Baiklah, _bye _Jinhyuk." Wooseok pun langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Jinhyuk. Ia tidak tahu kalau sebuah pujian yang sejak dulu ia inginkan akan membuatnya jadi tidak sanggup bernapas dengan benar seperti ini. Perasaan itu menuntun tangannya bergerak ke arah kemaluannya. Wooseok menyentuhnya sedikit, membuat dirinya sendiri mengerang.

Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas mengunci pintu kamar. Kemudian berbalik dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

Wooseok mengurut penisnya dari luar. Membuat 'adik kecil'-nya lama-lama semakin membesar. Dalam otaknya, Wooseok mengulang-ulang pujian Jinhyuk untuknya. Membuatnya semakin terangsang sebelum akhirnya-

"Wooseok! Ayo makan!" Ibunya memanggil dari bawah.

Mata Wooseok yang tadinya terpejam pun terbuka dengan paksa. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kemaluannya dan menatap hasil perbuatan kotornya. Penisnya sekarang tegak dan Wooseok tak mengerti harus memperlakukannya seperti apa.

"Wooseok!" Ibunya memanggil Wooseok lagi.

"Sebentar, Ma! Lima menit lagi aku turun!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Wooseok pun lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi dalam kamar tidurnya.

Ia duduk di kloset dan menurunkan celananya. Ia mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan cepat supaya ia segera keluar. Kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh itu ia betulkan dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikiran nakalnya akan Jinhyuk tidak berhenti. Ia membayangkan kalau Jinhyuk akan melakukan hal seperti ini dengannya. Kemudian memujinya terus menerus.

"J-Jinhyuk..." Wooseok mengerang. Ketika ia sudah dekat, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ini begitu kotor, tapi apabila ia membayangkan Jinhyuk yang melakukannya, ia tak merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"A-aku hampir keluar, Jinhyuk..." Dua puluh detik setelah mengatakan itu, Wooseok pun mengeluarkan spermanya. Ia melenguh panjang ketika penisnya mengeluarkan semua spermanya selama lima detik. Kakinya pun bergetar. Tubuhnya rasanya lemas sekali. Kacamata yang dipakainya pun kini tidak se-rapi sebelumnya.

Setelah menstabilkan napasnya, Wooseok membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya sendiri yang kini terlihat kacau. Ia pun mencoba berdiri dari kloset sembari berpegangan pada tembok karena dengkulnya lemas dan ia hampir tidak bisa berdiri. Wooseok lalu membersihkan bekas-bekas onaninya, mengganti baju dan celananya, baru kemudian turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama ibunya.

Wooseok tahu kalau dirinya sehat. Pertama kali ia onani adalah ketika ia masih kelas empat sekolah dasar. Ia pun terangsang juga karena melihat koleksi video porno milik kakaknya yang ada di _recycle bin _komputer milik keluarga.

Onani itu menurut Wooseok pada waktu itu merupakan onani pertama dan terakhir seumur hidupnya. Memang rasanya enak, tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa video porno merusak otaknya dan membuat ia jadi lebih bodoh, serta tuntutan ibunya yang memaksanya untuk selalu belajar, membuatnya tak lagi-lagi menyentuh hal-hal dewasa seperti itu.

Masturbasinya tadi adalah kali pertama setelah ia masturbasi di kelas empat dan Wooseok merasa bersalah sekali karena telah menjadikan Jinhyuk sebagai objek fantasinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jinhyuk adalah teman kakaknya dan ia adalah senior Wooseok.

* * *

Kakak Wooseok sendiri, Jinwook, baru pulang setelah ibunya sudah tidur. Ia lalu menuju kamar Wooseok dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau adiknya tengah sibuk mempelajari buku pengantar ilmu hukum.

"Hei, Seok," Wooseok menoleh dan itu membuat Jinwook senang, "aku dengar adikku yang satu ini diterima di universitasku." Jinwook lalu mengangkat kantung plastik berisi sekotak ayam dan beberapa bir.

Mata Wooseok pun berbinar. "Ayam!"

Keduanya turun ke ruang tv dan membuka kotak ayam yang telah dibawa Jinwook. Yang lebih tua pun membukakan kaleng bir untuk dirinya sendiri dan Wooseok.

"_Chimaek?_ Tapi aku tidak tahu apa Mama membolehkan kita minum bir di rumah, kak." Wooseok memandang bir kaleng yang dibuka kakaknya dengan ragu. Jinwook pun terkekeh.

"Hei, kau sudah masuk universitas yang artinya kau bebas. Kau bahkan sudah legal untuk minum bir. Kalau Mama marah, biar aku yang tanggung jawab," Jinwook meringis, "nah, sekarang karena adikku sudah dewasa, minumlah alkohol dan merokok lah yang banyak sepertiku, _cheers!"_

Setelah meneguk bir pertamanya, Wooseok pun mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Jarinya tak lupa membetulkan kacamatanya yang hampir melorot. "Wah, inilah kenapa orang-orang sangat suka bir."

Jinwook tersenyum kemudian mengambil satu paha ayam dan menyerahkannya pada Wooseok. "Nah, karena kau sudah belajar ekstra keras, paha ayam ini adalah hadiahku untukmu," ia mengambil paha yang satunya lagi, "dan yang satu ini adalah milikku karena aku telah mengenalkanmu pada Jinhyuk yang kerja ekstra keras untuk membimbingmu belajar."

Wooseok terkejut kemudian tertawa dan menerima uluran ayam dari kakaknya. Ia pun memakannya dengan senang. Itulah yang harusnya ia lakukan ketika diterima di universitas, makan dan minum dengan bahagia, bukannya murung kemudian masturbasi.

Tunggu... _masturbasi?_

"Um... kak, bisakah kau memujiku? Sekali saja." Wooseok menatap Jinwook yang tengah menghabiskan potongan ayam keduanya.

"Oh? Mau dipuji? _Okay, because you deserve it... I'm going to admit that you're such a good boy _karena patuh pada omongan Mama. Aku memang pintar, tapi aku tak patuh pada Mama. Kau luar biasa, Kim Wooseok." Jinwook lalu tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan ayamnya.

Wooseok menunggu beberapa saat, tapi reaksi yang ia dan tubuhnya berikan tidak sama saat Jinhyuk memujinya. Itu terasa... aneh? Ia tidak terangsang dengan pujian yang diberikan kakaknya dan ia merasakan apa yang seharusnya orang rasakan ketika mereka dipuji. Ia merasa senang dan sedikit merasa superior dan itu rasanya wajar.

Setelah acara makan-makan singkat dengan kakaknya berakhir, ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bingung. Tiga tahun mengenal Jinhyuk, Wooseok belum pernah sekalipun membayangkan kalau ia akan memiliki perasaan yang aneh seperti ini pada Jinhyuk.

Ia tidak tidur semalaman karena takut akan bertemu Jinhyuk besok. Wooseok takut tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri karena besok pasti Jinhyuk akan memujinya habis-habisan.

* * *

Wooseok baru bangun pukul sebelas siang. Ia telah tidur selama lima jam dan itu adalah waktu tidur terlamanya selama ini. Ia biasanya hanya tidur selama dua jam karena harus belajar mati-matian. Ibunya mungkin memberi sedikit keringanan karena bagaimanapun juga Wooseok perlu istirahat setelah selama ini bekerja keras.

Ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan membaca _kakaotalk_ dari Jinhyuk.

_Aku selesai kuliah jam 3. datanglah ke rumahku jam 4._

Wooseok baru ingat kalau hari ini ia harus menemui Jinhyuk. Setelah selesai membacanya, ia pun panik tidak karu-karuan.

Pukul dua siang, ia mandi sambil terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Jinhyuk. Di rumah Jinhyuk, ia hanya akan makan pizza dan mungkin minum beberapa kaleng bir kemudian pulang. Iya, itu yang akan ia lakukan. Toh Jinhyuk yang ia kenal selama ini adalah orang yang berpikiran positif dan tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal dewasa di depan Wooseok. Ya, tidak mungkin terjadi apapun di antara keduanya.

Wooseok baru sampai di rumah Jinhyuk pukul empat lebih lima belas menit. Jalanan begitu macet dan Seoul sedang hujan deras. Untung saja Wooseok membawa payung besar sehingga bajunya tidak basah. Ia lalu menekan bel di pintu rumah Jinhyuk. Sang empunya rumah pun membukakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah, mahasiswa baru!" Wooseok mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah Jinhyuk.

Wooseok sudah sering mampir ke rumah Jinhyuk. Mereka lebih sering belajar bersama di rumah Jinhyuk karena rumah ini pemberian orang tua Jinhyuk. Jadi, keduanya bisa bebas karena tidak ada yang mengganggu. Wooseok juga sering menginap di sini tanpa izin pada ibunya. Sikat giginya pun letaknya bersebelahan dengan sikat gigi Jinhyuk. Rumah Jinhyuk adalah rumah kedua untuk Wooseok.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja pendek ruang tv. Di atas meja, ada tiga kotak pizza bertumpuk dan mungkin sepuluh kaleng bir. Jinhyuk benar-benar ingin merayakan keberhasilan Wooseok.

"Tidakkah menurutmu berlebihan untuk menghabiskan semua ini?" Wooseok menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hei, yang masuk Universitas X hanyalah 1% dari murid pintar satu Korea ini. _And you're one of them! _Tentu saja harus dirayakan secara berlebihan." Jinhyuk membuka kaleng bir untuk dirinya sendiri dan Wooseok. Ia kemudian mengambil potongan pizza pertama untuk Wooseok.

Tangan kanan Jinhyuk memegang kaleng bir nya dan tangan kirinya memegang potongan pizza besar. "Aku harap setelah kau masuk universitas, kau lebih menikmati hidupmu dan tidak terkekang oleh keberadaan Mama Kim. _Cheers!"_

Wooseok tersenyum. Jinhyuk sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan kakaknya sehingga kini mereka berdua semakin mirip. Wooseok menenggak bir nya dan memakan pizzanya perlahan.

"Apa Mama sudah memberimu ucapan selamat?" pertanyaan Jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Wooseok tersedak.

"Um... Mama tidak memberikan ucapan selamat, tapi ia membiarkanku tidur lebih lama. Omong-omong, pizzanya beli dimana? Ini enak sekali." Wooseok mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja ia tidak mau berlama-lama membahas topik seperti ini dengan Jinhyuk. Ia lalu mengambil potongan pizza kedua. Namun, tangannya ditepis oleh Jinhyuk. Matanya menjadi serius.

"Aku serius, Wooseok. Jinwook ketika masuk kedokteran pun tidak diberi ucapan selamat oleh Mama Kim. Ia mabuk berat dan bahkan tak mau menemui Mama-mu selama sebulan. Kau masih ingat, 'kan?" Jinhyuk lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Wooseok dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin kau jadi seperti itu, makanya aku menanyakan hal itu."

Merasa tidak bisa menghindari percakapan ini, Wooseok mengambil sebuah bantal dengan tangan kirinya dan menaruhnya di antara kedua pahanya. "Sifat Mama memang seperti itu... Aku sudah agak paham kalau dia gengsi memberikan selamat."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu," Jinhyuk berdeham, "selamat sudah diterima di Universitas X, terima kasih sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih sudah membuat keluarga Kim dan aku bangga. Terima kasih sudah menuruti perkataan Mama Kim. _You're such a good boy." _Jinhyuk lalu mengelus rambut gelap Wooseok dengan perlahan. Memperlihatkan senyumnya yang tulus dan penuh makna.

Wooseok mematung. Betul-betul mematung sampai ia tidak bernapas untuk beberapa detik. Kepala Wooseok rasanya seperti dipukul dengan benda tumpul yang sangat keras. Ia merasa seperti sedang di-_over stimulation_ oleh Jinhyuk dan kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan pun terjadi.

Penisnya tegang.

"Kau pasti jarang sekali dipuji oleh Mama Kim. Kau harus tahu kalau kau adalah anak pintar, _a good-"_

"S-sebentar Jinhyuk aku harus ke kamar mandi." Wooseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Jinhyuk dengan cepat dan membuang bantalnya ke bawah meja. Ia pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli bahwa Jinhyuk tengah menatapnya bingung.

Wooseok lalu bersandar di pintu kamar mandi setelah menguncinya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati sebuah gundukan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat. Mungkin karena ia jarang merasakan ini, jadinya ia tidak bisa menahannya. Wooseok tidak bisa begitu saja onani di kamar mandi milik Jinhyuk. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?

Wooseok memutuskan untuk mendiamkan ereksinya dengan membuat otaknya memikirkan hal-hal positif seperti taman bunga yang minggu lalu ia kunjungi, kopi di kafe dekat rumahnya yang begitu enak, dan memikirkan kehidupan perkuliahannya nanti. Ia bahkan membaca komposisi sampo, menghitung luas kamar mandi Jinhyuk, dan menghitung lubang di _shower_. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membiarkan penisnya tertidur kembali, tapi itu sangat sulit.

Sudah lima belas menit Wooseok di kamar mandi, tapi ereksinya tak sembuh-sembuh juga. Ia mulai putus asa dan takut dipermalukan oleh Jinhyuk. Wooseok lalu duduk di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan gelisah. Ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak suka.

Tiga ketukan dari luar pun mengejutkan Wooseok. "Wooseok, kenapa?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Jinhyuk." Wooseok membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oh? Kenapa? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan pizza-nya. Apa sausnya terlalu pedas untukmu?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya tidak ingin menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan di depanmu. Aku ingin menangis di rumah." Wooseok menggigit bibirnya. Sekarang mendengar suara Jinhyuk saja membuat penisnya semakin keras. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau membuka pintunya? Aku khawatir." Suara Jinhyuk terdengar begitu cemas.

Wooseok kini bimbang, ia sedang ereksi, tapi Jinhyuk khawatir dan ingin melihatnya. Ketukan dari luar semakin membuatnya terdesak. Mau tidak mau ia harus membuka pintunya. Wooseok berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin ia menarik kaosnya kebawah sehingga dapat menutupi ereksinya.

Wooseok ada di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya berusaha keras menarik kaos yang dipakainya. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia benar-benar hampir menangis. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan gemetar menuju pintu keluar rumah Jinhyuk tanpa tahu bahwa Jinhyuk memandanginya dalam.

Tangan Jinhyuk bergerak meraih lengan Wooseok. Membuat yang berjalan berhenti bergerak.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dan kau tak perlu pulang." Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok dan memangkunya di sofa ruang tamu. Wooseok ketakutan karena takut fantasinya benar-benar terjadi.

Jinhyuk dengan cekatan menurunkan resleting celana Wooseok yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia lalu menurunkan celana dan dalamannya. Tangan Jinhyuk meraba penis milik Wooseok perlahan dan membuatnya terisak.

Jinhyuk mengurut penis Wooseok dengan perlahan, tapi sedikit keras. Ia lalu mengocoknya sedikit cepat. Mulutnya mulai mengecupi leher Wooseok dan mengulum telinganya secara bergiliran.

"_Oh, you look so damn good when you're crying like this." _Bisikan Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok makin terangsang. Wooseok sudah tidak tahu lagi ia kini tengah terisak atau mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuknya. Bisikan pujian Jinhyuk, bibir Jinhyuk, dan tangan Jinhyuk yang enggan berhenti memanjakan penisnya membuat Wooseok hilang akal.

"T-tunggu, aku tidak mau keluar di tanganmu Jinhyuk. I-itu memalukan." Wooseok mengerang. Rambutnya kacau dan kacamatanya hampir jatuh. Merasa Wooseok hampir orgasme, Jinhyuk menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat. Hal itu membuat tubuh Wooseok bergerak tak nyaman di pangkuan Jinhyuk.

"_You're so cute, Kim Wooseok. You're so pretty." _Wooseok rasanya ingin menutup telinganya karena pujian-pujian Jinhyuk membuatnya merasa nikmat, dan itu tidak bagus karena sebentar lagi Wooseok akan mengeluarkan spermanya.

"_Wait, I-I'm close... Jinhyuk!_" tubuh Wooseok bergetar hebat setelah orgasme pertamanya. Wooseok hampir jatuh apabila Jinhyuk tidak menahannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Jinhyuk menjilat jemarinya yang dipenuhi sperma kental milik Wooseok. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Wooseok di sofa panjang. Memandang adik temannya yang kini terlihat begitu kacau.

Rambut acak acakan, kacamata yang tidak beraturan, kaos yang terangkat sampai atas pusar, dan perut yang kotor oleh spermanya sendiri. Jinhyuk menelan salivanya kasar kemudian melucuti pakaian miliknya dan milik Wooseok. Penisnya sendiri sudah ereksi sejak tadi karena pantat Wooseok selalu bergerak di atasnya.

Wooseok sudah terlalu lemas ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Jinhyuk mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut, tapi lama-lama menjadi dalam. Wooseok tidak pernah tahu bahwa ciuman bisa juga bisa melibatkan lidah, dan Jinhyuk melakukannya. Lidah Jinhyuk mendominasi rongga mulut Wooseok dan Wooseok hanya bisa pasrah. Kedua tangan Jinhyuk mengelus perut rata Wooseok dengan perlahan.

Jinhyuk melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Wooseok. Tangannya terulur untuk meraba pipi lelaki itu. "Cantik. Cantik sekali. _Thank you for being so pretty."_

Sekali lagi, penis Wooseok mulai ereksi. Penisnya menegang dan Wooseok tidak suka itu. Jinhyuk juga tahu kalau Wooseok mulai terangsang kembali. "_I won't touch you since I want to see you come untouched." _

Mata Wooseok kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh penisnya sendiri karena setelah merasakan tangan Jinhyuk menyentuh penisnya, ia tidak ingin lagi onani, tetapi ia ingin agar semua ini cepat selesai. Jinhyuk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Kau mau aku pakai kondom atau tidak?"

"Terserah, yang penting a-aku cepat orgasme." Jinhyuk tersenyum miring. Seseorang sepolos Wooseok bisa berbicara sekotor itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil lubrikan di laci meja tamunya.

"Kau menyimpan lubrikan di laci meja tamu?"

"_I know that this day will come." _Ia mengoleskan lubrikan itu ke jarinya dan memasukkan jari tersebut ke dalam lubang milik Wooseok.

Wooseok melenguh panjang dan merasa aneh karena sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, Wooseok memekik. "Ah!"

Jinhyuk mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengoleskan lubrikan di penisnya. Ia mengocok penisnya sebentar dan memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Wooseok yang terbuka. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Wooseok sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih panas, lidah Wooseok pun juga aktif mendorong lidah Jinhyuk yang ingin mendominasinya. Jinhyuk melepas tautan mereka dan menatap Wooseok lagi.

"Apa kita harus sejauh ini, Jinhyuk?" Wooseok bertanya ragu meski penisnya berkata yang sebaliknya.

"_This is my present for you, dear. You can't refuse it." _

Jinhyuk pun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Wooseok. "Jinhyuk, sakit!" Wooseok berteriak. Ia menangis dan membuat Jinhyuk kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Maaf, tapi kita sudah sejauh ini Wooseok." Jinhyuk melanggar perkataannya dan kembali menyentuh penis Wooseok. Ia terus memasukkan penisnya sampai semuanya muat dalam lubang Wooseok.

Wooseok merasa kesakitan, tapi tangan Jinhyuk yang terus mengurut penisnya dan bibir Jinhyuk yang mengulum bibir bawahnya membuat Wooseok tidak lagi menangis. Jinhyuk berhenti sebentar. "Apa aku boleh bergerak?" Wooseok mengangguk dan Jinhyuk menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Bibir Jinhyuk tak lagi mencium Wooseok, tapi kini ada di sebelah telinga kanan Wooseok. Bersiap menghujani indra pendengarannya dengan kata-kata yang akan membuat Wooseok makin terangsang.

"Kau sangat cantik, Wooseok. Aku suka." Jinhyuk sedikit mempercepat gerakan penisnya dan mengeraskan tusukannya. Wooseok sendiri sedari tadi sudah mendesah keenakan. Jemari Jinhyuk juga bermain dengan ujung penis Wooseok.

"Jinhyuk... Lebih keras, aku mau lebih- Ah!" Jinhyuk dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan lelaki yang ada dibawahnya ini. Tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak lebih keras dan otomatis lebih cepat.

"Ketatkan lubangmu, sayang. _I know that you're a good boy." _Wooseok menurut dan mengetatkan lubangnya. Membuat keduanya sama-sama merasa lebih nikmat. Jinhyuk mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menurunkan tempo gerakan penisnya. Ia menatap wajah Wooseok. Sangat kacau dan Jinhyuk suka. Mata Wooseok sayu dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Rambutnya bergerak mengikuti ritme gerakan penis Jinhyuk.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu... A-aku malu." Bukannya menuruti perkataan Wooseok, Jinhyuk malah memperkeras gerakan tubuhnya. Gerakan tangannya terhadap penis Wooseok pun semakin cepat. Mulut nista Wooseok yang mengeluarkan racauan-racauan merdu itu membuat Jinhyuk semakin bergairah.

"_Are you close?" _Wooseok mengangguk dan Jinhyuk kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "_Wooseokie, you're so cute. So pretty. Thank you for being a good baby for me."_

Mendengarnya, Wooseok makin hilang akal. Suaranya makin meninggi ketika Jinhyuk juga mempercepat tempo permainannya. Jinhyuk enggan berhenti memujinya dan itu gawat. Ia bisa orgasme sewaktu-waktu "Ah! Jinhyuk, aku mau keluar, Jinhyuk!"

Tiga detik kemudian Wooseok orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Badannya kembali lemas meskipun Jinhyuk belum menghentikan gerakan penisnya. Baru dua puluh detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan spermanya keluar di atas perut Wooseok.

Jinhyuk terengah-engah dan menatap Wooseok yang mungkin sudah tak mampu berdiri. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Wooseok. Ciuman tulus dan tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Setelah menciumi Wooseok, Jinhyuk berdiri dan memakai celananya, kemudian membersihkan sperma keduanya dengan tisu. Ia lalu mengangkat Wooseok dan membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang Jinhyuk.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menyelimuti Wooseok dan berbaring di sebelah Wooseok. "Wooseok, aku mencintaimu."

Wooseok menatapnya lemah. "Sejak kapan?"

Jinhyuk berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu, mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Jinwook mengenalkanku padamu," Jinhyuk tersenyum, "_but I never know that you're into this kind of thing. _Terangsang setelah dipuji? _That's so weird, but I love it."_

Wooseok terkekeh. "Kamu lebih aneh, tapi aku sayang." Ia lalu mengecup bibir Jinhyuk perlahan.

Kini, giliran Jinhyuk yang terkekeh. "Apa ini tanda kalau kau mau ronde kedua?"

"Hah? Enggak! Lee Jinhyuk!"

**_-fin._**

* * *

_HALO! Lama tak bertemu ya hehe. Aku kembali dengan ff pdx wuhu wkwkwk. Sebenernya udah lama sih mau post ini, tapi terus diliat-liat lapaknya masih sepi. EH, kemaren aku nemu ff rated M pdx dong dan aku senang wkwk akhirnya kuputuskan untuk publish ini. Mana waktu aku ngetik kan aku dah lama ga nulis fenfik kotor begini kan jadinya tanganku mau ngetik penis aja gemeter wkwkwk_

_Tahun ini ujianku bakal BANYAK BGT serius karena emmmmmmm gitu deh taun depan aku masuk univ juga, pasti banyak try out, uji coba, dsb dsb. Doakan aku supaya bisa menjalani segala-galanya dengan lancar ya guys uwu_

_Mungkin readers lamaku nggak akan baca ini but i want to say THANKS A LOT makasih bgt udah bikin akun ini eksis walau setaun belakangan aku nggak aktif. Aku pertama kali bikin akun ini kelas sembilan, ff ff orinya pun udah kuhapusin karena aku takut diserang wkwkwk, but still, kalo kalian readers lamaku dan kalian baca ini, makasiih banget udh sering ngereview dan bikin aku semangat hehe_

_HYLI. Tysm! . Nice feedback plz._


End file.
